Two Pieces of Chocolates for The Shape
by WolfShad'z
Summary: Seorang gadis kecil bernama Rica Marshall memberikan dua batang cokelat kepada seorang pria asing. Rica tidak tau siapa sebenarnya pria yang diberinya permen tersebut. Untuk memeriahkan Festival Fandom Barat.


**Whoa Shadz is back now! Dan kali ini Shadz bakal nulis di Fandom Halloween! Yep, bener sekali, filmnya Michael Myers alias pacar saya /eh**

 **Mungkin saya adalah author Indonesia pertama yang nulis di fendem ini. tapi itu gak pentinglah, saya Cuma ingin menulis aja kok. Serius.**

 **Okay, jujur saya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama sama serial killer yang satu ini. idfk why, but he's hot as f—k :D *Dilempar pakai cinta***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Halloween dan tokoh-tokohnya bukan punya saya. Rica Marshall dan OC lain kepunyaan saya.**

 **Summary : Seorang gadis kecil bernama Rica Marshall memberikan dua batang cokelat kepada seorang pria asing. Rica tidak tau siapa sebenarnya pria yang diberinya permen tersebut.**

 **Warning : Sedikit OOC dan berlawanan dengan versi asli.**

 **Rating : K+, Parental Guiding.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **Haddonfield, Illinois.**

 **November 1, 1997**

Rica Marshall, diajak oleh kedua orang tuanya mengunjungi Smith Grove untuk menemui Dr Karen Loomis, yang mana merupakan anak dari Dr Loomis yang meninggal akibat ledakan di rumah sakit tahun 1981. Dr. Karen Loomis merupakan dokter dari adik tiri dari Mr Torrent, yang mana rekan dari orang tua Rica. Mr Torent sangat akrab dengan keluarga Marshall, karena Mr Torent pernah membantu usaha Mr John Marshall yang dulu pernah hampir bangkrut.

Saat ini, Rica berusia tujuh tahun dibiarkan bermain-main sendiri di luar, sementara orang tuanya sedang sibuk mengobrol dengan Dr Karen tentang sesuatu yang belum dipahami Rica. Rica kecil merupakan anak yang manis dengan banyak sekali permen disakunya.. permen-permen itu ia peroleh dari pesta Halloween semalam. Sebenarnya, ia mendapat empat karung permen, tapi hari ini ia hanya diijinkan membawa satu plastik permen dan coklat manis. Makanan yang dapat merusak gigi.

Mr dan Mrs Marshall tidak mengijinkan Rica untuk menghabiskan empat karung permen itu seorang diri. Selain untuk alasan kesehatan gigi, mereka tidak ingin putri kecil semata wayang mereka ini mengalami kelebihan gula darah didalam tubuhnya yang mungil dan manis. Jadi, Mr Marshall, pria berusia tiga puluh dua tahun itu mengajarkan putri kecilnya untuk berbagi. Setiap hari seusai Halloween, Mr Marshall selalu mengajak Rica ke panti asuhan untuk memberikan sebagian permennya kepada anak-anak yang tidak mempunyai orang tua ataupun sendirian.

Namun pada saat ini, mereka tidak bisa pergi ke panti asuhan. Yah, ada urusan mendadak antara ayahnya dan Dr Karen. Selain itu, hari ini adalah hari jumat dimana orang-orang biasa melakukan aktivitasnya didalam rumah. Dan pada saat itu pula, Rica kecil melihat sesosok pria bertubuh tegap, tinggi dan berotot dengan berpakaian mekanik sedang berjalan menjauh dari Smith Grove. Pria bertopeng itu masuk kedalam pekarangan belakang sanitarium itu dengan langkah yang berat, tangannya menggenggam pisau berlumuran darah yang sudah beku.

Rica menyadari jika pria itu sedang terluka. Ia berniat untuk memanggil orang untuk menolong pria itu. Namun tak ada siapapun disana selain Rica dan bayangannya, ia juga tak memiliki obat-obatan maupun peralatan P3K. Tentu ia bisa meminta tolong kepada petugas Sanitarium, akan tetapi ia meliat jalan pria itu semakin menjauh. Jika ia meminta bantuan, maka pria itu akan keburu hilang. Akhirnya, dengan polosnya, Rica berlari menuju pria itu dan mencegatnya.

"Tuan, berhenti! Tuan!" Teriak Rica, ia berlari kepada pria itu sambil meneriakkansuara yang memekakan telinga. Kantung permen dan coklat ditangannya berguncang-guncang tanpa arah saat ia berlari semakin cepat kearah pria berambut cokelat itu.

Sadar akan ada seorang anak gadis yang mengejarnya, dengan nafasnya yang berat, ia berhenti. Membalikkan badannya dengan sigap lalu menyembunyikan pisau dapur yang ia genggam dibalik punggungnya. Pria itu melihat seorang anak kecil berlari sambil membawa sekantung permen dan coklat berwarna-warni. Ia tak paham kenapa ada anak kecil yang takut kepadanya.

Rica berhenti dengan nafas ngos-ngosan sambil mengusap keningnya yang berkeringat. Ia mendapati pria itu sedang terluka. Rica terkejut, kemudian mendekati pria itu tanpa sedikitpun takut ataupun gentar. Mata onyx pria itu melihat gadis itu yang semakin mendekat kearahnya. Ia sudah mencengkram erat pisaunya jikalau sewaktu-waktu ia harus membunuh gadis yang manis.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Tuan?" Tanya Rica dengan polosnya. Ia berusaha menyentuh dada pria itu, dimana asal darah itu keluar. Pria itu berjalan mundur selangkah, tak mengijinkan Rica untuk menyentuh lukanya.

"Aku minta maaf, Tuan. Tapi, apa kau benar-benar baik saja?" Tanya Rica lagi. Kali ini mata hazel Rica memandang mata Onyx pria itu dengan polos. Menunjukkan wajah tanpa dosa, seperti seorang malaikat.

Pria itu tak berkata apapun selain memandang Rica, dan sebuah anggukan pelan. Tangan kanannya masih mencengkram erat pisau sepanjang tigapuluh senti meter itu dibalik punggungnya.

Rica membuka mulutnya, berbicara dengan nada suara yang membuat orang lain gemas. "Kau terluka parah, tuan. Aku tak punya obat-obatan untuk mengobatimu, tapi aku punya coklat." Ucapannya terhenti, ia membuka kantung plastik di tangannya, mengambil dua batang cokelat besar dari dalamnya.

Ia melanjutkan ucapannya lagi, lalu melemparkan pandangan kepada cokelat yang ia genggam. "Jika aku sedang sakit, aku selalu makan coklat karena itu selalu membuatku lebih baik. Kau harus mencobanya, tuan!" ucap Rica, ia menyodorkan dua batang coklat kepada pria itu.

Priaitu memandang Rica, sambil memiringkan kepalanya penuh kebingungan. Mata onyx nya memandang anak itu tanpa ekspresi, ia tak tau apa maksud dari gadis yang manis ini. Dari nafasnya yang berat, pria itu nampak sedang berusaha menahan sakit yang menurutnya tak seberapa dibandingkan dengan hasil kerjaan Loomis pada tahun 1981.

Pria itu masih juga tak bergeming, ia memandang Rica penuh keraguan. Nampaknya pria itu sedang mempertimbangkan, apakah ia harus menerima pemberian gadis ini atau tidak. Ia kembali melemparkan pandangan ragu kepada gadis kecil itu.

"Ayo tuan, ambillah. Aku akan senang." Ucap Rica dengan polos.

Pria itu mengangkat tangannya, dengan ragu mengambil kedua coklat dari tangan Rica yang sedang menahan senyum. Michael memandang cokelat itu tanpa ekspresi, lalu melemparkan pandangan kepada Rica yang tertawa senang karena coklat pemberiannya diterima. Tak lama berselang, pria itu kemudian berbalik, melanjutkan jalannya melewati pekarangan yang terdapat banyak pohon-pohon disana. Ia kembali berjalan dengan mengangkat pisau berlumuran darah itu.

"Tuan, siapa namamu? Namaku Rica Marshall, aku berasal dari Manhattan." Tanya Rica lagi, ia berlari menyusul pria bertopeng itu, hingga benar-benar berada didepannya. Pria bertopeng itu berhenti, lagi-lagi ia menyembunyikan pisau berlumuran darah beku itu di sakunya.

Pria itu berhenti sejenak, lalu berujar "Michael Myers."

Sebuah suara yang dalam, dan berat namun sedikit berbisik berhasil ditangkap oleh telinga Rica. Mendengarnya, Rica tersenyum senang. Senyuman lebar terpancar dari wajahnya yang manis, dengan gigi susu yang berjejer dengan rapi nampak berkilau terkena sinar mentari. Ia mengeluarkan suara aneh, yang menurut pria dihadapannya itu adalah suara penuh kesenangan.

Disudut lain, pria bernama Michael Myers itu sudah berjalan semakin jauh, tangan kanannya menenteng cokelat pemberian Rica. Ia tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan cokelat itu, mengingat ia sudah hampir puluhan tahun tak memakan cokelat ataupun makanan...normal pada umumnya. Terakhir kali ia makan cokelat mungkin sekitar tiga puluh tahun lalu, saat ia berusia sepuluh tahun. Tahun dimana ia membunuh kakaknya yang berusia tujuh belas tahun bernama Judith dengan kejam.

Banyak yang mengatakan jika Michael tidak tau apa ia lakukan sampai ia dibawa ke Smith Grove, tempat terkutuk yang membuatnya menjadi mesin pembunuh yang gila. Membuat dirinya merasa lebih tertekan daripada yang pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Ia adalah anak yang sangat pendiam dan pemalu. Beberapa teman sekolahnya dulu mengatakan jika ia sering di bully oleh Judith dan teman-temannya. Mungkin itu yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini.

"Semoga lekas sembuh tuan Michael! Semoga kita berjumpa lagi!" Ucap Rica, sambil melambai kepada sosok pembunuh berantai bernama Michael Audrey Myers.

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : So, bagaimana pendapat kalian? Semoga ini cukup fluff hingga membuat kalian ingin bersin. /heh**

 **Dan, saya ingin minta kritik dan saran sebanyak-banyaknya.**


End file.
